Elite Ten Council
The Elite Ten Council (遠月十傑評議会 Totsuki Jyuuketsu Hyoukai) is a group formed by the elite ten students in Tootsuki Culinary Academy. This club often handles schools internal evaluations and student affairs within the campus, including judging the achievements based on the student presentations in the academy grounds. The club's regal pride is so prestigious that it is second to the director of the school within the campus authorities, especially decision making to which even the teachers and staff have to listen to them. And because of Erina's heated rivalry with Soma after his Transforming Furikake Gohan even subdued her God's Tongue and impressed the demon king, Nakiri Senzaemon and Soma's infamous ambitious speech spreed around the academy, this club has became the prime antagonistic club during Soma's life in the academy after his ambitious speech spread around the academy during his Orientation Day Ceremony . Role One of the dominating club of all in the academy, the Elite Ten Council members can do anything as the member wishes thanks to the abundance wealth and influence from the Nakiri Family; though not all of them would enjoy such lavish privileged lifestyle, such as Satoshi who found the privilege would only made student even lazy and arrogance due to such privilege isn't part of his virtue. The club is often handles the decision making within the academy and they have the right to either accept or reject certain evaluation accordance to the status of the students or other sources as well. As the primary club which pride with it's regal status and strong administration, the members of the Elite Ten Council is also become the role model for all the students in the academy due to their glorious accomplishments as well as the excel results. In her route to become the Last Student Graduating and becoming the legitimate legacy to her grandfather established culinary academy, Erina would abused her position to get what the princess get just to extend her iron regime so she can earn the student's both respect and fear in the academy (though Soma's daring achievements has gotten her attention). Aside from the academy affairs, the club is also be a supportive partnership to any business involved with cookery to extend the fame of the Tootsuki as the sponsor to any of it's affiliations (such as Mozuya's Karaage's reputation in Kansai would gain the club attention and begin it's collaboration with the expensive consultation fee.). Category:Club Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Group Story Origin Though the unknown about the time, it is believed that Senior Nakiri created the club to select his best elite students as a part of his employee in his prestigious and influential Hospitality Empire, Tootsuki Cooperation. Among the ranks of the Elite 10, Saiha Joichiro and Doujima Gin were the among legends whose bright achievements had impressed almost all the peers both in the academy and the world itself. Although seemly shared the great achievements in life, Saiha instead tend to travel around the world to seek more challenging recipe to improve his cookery skills which left him out of the picture of the former Council Members ranks as he suddenly changed his name into Yukihira, as a tribute to his deceased wife as the restaurant name. Soma's Infamous Ambitious Speech The influence of the speech would give the great impact to the academy that would drive the members in certain occasions; Erina would denied Soma's dream to become the best possible as she claimed that only the gifted Soma's Bold Challenge for the 7th Seat Since Soma's infamous ambitious speech , some of the members including Satoshi tends to test his cookery skills while Soma's first Shokugeki victory over Erina's own champion, Mito Ikumi would forced Erina to ditched Ikumi behind as she sees her expendable Mozuya Karaage Support and the Tootsuki Autumn Election Some time during the Summer Break, one of the members called one of the Council's support, Afterwards, the Council begin to having a meeting to oversee the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election, another phrase of the Academy to select the best students as the top dogs of the academy. After learn over Soma's odd success over the Mozuya Karaage, Eizan Etsuya, one of the Elite 10 Council, would summon Soma and offer him a irresistible deal; should Soma joined him, Eizan would ensure Soma's life would much easier. As Soma decline the offer while claimed that fortune has nothing to do to his dream to , Eizan would considered as a shame to see such talents refuse such good offer, while mock Soma as he is is nothing more but a whale in a pond,further insult Soma's humble background would be reason for Soma's refusal for his proposal. As Eizan have Soma dismiss from his room, he would anticipate to see Soma's downfall and wish to defeat the Yukihira Genius in his own game; additionally participating to see Soma would learn the consequence of against the Elite 10 Council the hard way. Eizan's challenge and mockery towards to Soma not only ignite Soma's determination to shut him up, but also making him the fist Elite 10 Council Member to challenge the Yukihira Genius (without neither boys knowledge that Soma is the son of the Elite 10 Council Hall of Famer, Saiha Jōichirō. Notable members Current Members Alumni and Legends Trivia *Among all the club members of this prestige club, Satoshi seemed the only member that intrigued Soma's amazing cookery skills and unexpected creativity. When he was challenged by his ambitious kouhai, Satoshi remarked that Soma's ambitious speech back in the Orientation Ceremony might make the Shokugeki interesting. *Interestingly, one of the Hall of Famer of the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, Saiha Jōichirō (Mr.Yukihira), is actually Soma's father and also the another reason why Mr.Yukihira recommended Soma to enroll the academy; making him one of the unknown material with hidden potential in the academy (possible that Soma could be one of the top or even being a part of the Council if he put his heart on his effort and concentrate his goal.) *In the Chapter 0 one shot edition of Shokugeki no Soma , the original character and Erina's loyal fan boy, Julio Rossi Saotome, was one of the Elite Ten Council member before his role was replaced with Erina's unnamed secretary(seemed that the Chapter 0 would be his only appearance). Category:Club Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Group